Newton, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0991138 |website = |footnotes = }} Newton is a city located in Catawba County, North Carolina. As of the 2000 census, the city had a total population of 12,560. It is the county seat of Catawba County . Newton is part of the Hickory–Lenoir–Morganton Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Newton is located at 35°39'54" North, 81°13'28" West (35.665082, -81.224351) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 13.0 square miles (33.7 km²), of which, 13.0 square miles (33.6 km²) of it is land and 0.04 square miles (0.1 km²) of it is water. The total area is 0.23% water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there are 12,560 people, 5,007 households, and 3,314 families residing in the city. The population density is 968.4 people per square mile (373.9/km²). There are 5,368 housing units at an average density of 413.9 per square mile (159.8/km²). The racial composition of the city was: 77.58% White, 12.33% Black or African American, 9.52% Hispanic or Latino American, 3.40% Asian American, 0.43% Native American, 0.03% Native Hawaiian or Other Pacific Islander, 4.63% some other race, and 1.60% two or more races. There are 5,007 households out of which 29.4% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.2% are married couples living together, 14.4% have a female householder with no husband present, and 33.8% are non-families. 28.8% of all households are made up of individuals and 13.6% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.46 and the average family size is 3.00. In the city the population is spread out with 23.8% under the age of 18, 8.8% from 18 to 24, 29.3% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 16.8% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 37 years. For every 100 females there are 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 88.6 males. The median income for a household in the city is $36,696, and the median income for a family is $44,330. Males have a median income of $27,237 versus $22,963 for females. The per capita income for the city is $18,427. 12.1% of the population and 8.4% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 19.1% of those under the age of 18 and 13.2% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Places of interest .]] *Catawba Cotton Mill Listings on the National Register of Historic Places for places in Catawba County: *Catawba County Courthouse, a 1924 Government Courthouse by architects Willard G. Rogers and J.J. Stout. *Foil-Cline House, also called the John A. Foil House, a 1883 domestic dwelling. *Grace Reformed Church, a historic church built in 1887 in the Gothic Revival style. *Long, McCorkle and Murray Houses, 1890 houses in the Craftsman and Queen Anne architectural styles. *North Main Avenue Historic District *Perkins House *Rudisill-Wilson House *Self-Trott-Bickett House *St. Paul's Church and Cemetery, a log weatherboarded church built in 1808 featuring a federal style interior. Notable natives * Newton is the birthplace of singer-songwriter Tori Amos (born Myra Ellen Amos on August 22, 1963). * Birthplace of NASCAR driver Dale Jarrett. * Birthplace of Pauletta Pearson Washington. * Birthplace of Towson University Director of Athletics Michael P. Waddell. Media * The Claremont Courier, free monthly publication dedicated to bring good positive news to the area. References External links * Official website of Newton, NC Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Catawba County, North Carolina Category:County seats in North Carolina Category:The Unifour